Jelix
by ShipsXFanFiction
Summary: Jelix became a real thing...then Mark got jealous..That's when Darkiplier and Antisepticye came out..
1. Christmas? More like darkness..

**I made this because you may ship Jelix and not Septiplier. This contains a bit of Darkiplier/Antisepticye. So, goodbye! Enjoy my story!**

It was cold. It was Christmas Day. Around a year ago..I found out that I had a crush on my friend. 'Jacksepticye'. Sean. But..someone else did as well. Markiplier. He's just jealous that Sean accepted me and not him. He will do anything to keep me away from him. All our fans and family know that we are together. People call us ' the cutest couple on the internet'. Hey. I'm Pewdiepie. Known as Felix. Sean is my little Irish spud.

I woke up in the morning and Sean wasn't in his bed. I groaned. I turned to my alarm clock and hit it's running bell.

'Shut up.' I said grumpily.

I got dressed and hurried downstairs. I looked up to see a beautiful christmas tree with dozens of wrapped presents. Jack was stood next to the tree.

"Happy christmas baby!" He yelled happily.

I stood in shock as he stood there.

"D-do you n-not like it?" He said, looking to the ground.

I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Happy christmas, my Irish potato." I said whilst ruffling his hair.

He giggled.

"Your so cute, Mister Potato." I laughed.

"Thanks...Open the presents, ya Swedish fish!" Sean said getting down on his knees.

I crouched down next to him.

"Which one bro?" I asked.

"Any!" He replied.

I picked out a box, wrapped in santa paper. I took the lid off.

"D-Do you like it?" Sean said, looking shy.

I kissed his forehead.

"Did you make it yourself? I love it dude!" I said.

It was a green jumper showing the Jacksepticye logo. On the back of the jumper there was the words

 _'I love JackSepticSye!'_ it spelled out.

I took off my shirt and Sean looked away. I put on the jumper.

"Dude. You can look at me now." I said laughing.

He looked at me.

"Aww! You look like me!.. Just without the green hair." Sean spoke.

We laughed together.

"Well, ready to go to the studio for cringemas?" I said.

Sean nodded and we left the house.

As we walked down a street, a person came up to us and made fun of Sean.

"What the fuck? Ew! Your gay!" The person yelled in Sean's face. He looked sad, as he stared at the ground.

The person pushed him over onto the ground. I felt like punching the guy. But I didn't. Sean cried out in pain as he hit the floor.

"Oh fuck." He muttered. His leg started to bleed.

I stared at the person. I flashed the middle finger at him and he walked off.

Sean sat up looking depressed. I got on my knees next to him.

"I'm so sorry about that babe." I said, feeling bad for him.

He hugged me on the floor and started to hold in his tears.

"Why don't people approve of us?!" He whispered quietly in my ear.

"I don't know babe." I pulled away. "I don't know.". I said back.

I stood up and helped up Sean.

"Let's go, Irish potato." I said.

We walked into the studio when the others were about to record. I walked in with my arm around Sean.

"Hey guys!" PJ yelled when we walked in.

"Morning!" Emma said looking at her phone.

Mark groaned angrily when he saw me with Sean.

"What happened to your leg, Sean?" PJ asked looking at Sean.

The Irish lad sat down on the couch next to Mark. He didn't answer.

"Just a person being a bitch." I replied angrily sitting down next to Sean.

Mark moved his hand onto Sean's hand. Sean took his hand away and held my hand.

"You okay?" I whispered to him.

He gestured to Mark.

I got angry but didn't show it. Mark had done many bad things to Sean in the past. He tried to kiss him once..it didn't work.

"Hey! You okay guys? Your acting...strange?" Emma said looking at us.

" _W e ' r e f i n e . . ."_ I gritted my teeth.

"Okay. We're live in 3, 2, 1!" PJ yelled.

"How's it going bro's? My name is PewDiePie; and welcome back to cringemas!" I spoke looking at the camera. I held Sean's hand.

Everyone said hello to the stream.

"Hey! You and Jack are so cute! Are you still together?" One of the livestream comments read.

Sean and me stood up and I kissed his forehead.

"Yes, we are." I smiled at the camera.

Sean giggled like a little girl.

'Uhh..What the fuck is wrong with Mark!?" Another comment read.

The stream exploded with comments.

'Holy shit!' 'What the fuck!?!?'

PJ stood up and stared at Mark, his eyes wide.

Emma instantly stood up as soon as she saw Mark.

" _Oh my god!"_ Emma cried out, covering her mouth.

We turned around.

"Oh my god!!!!" Sean cried out before hiding his face in my chest.

Mark was stood up, glitching. His eyes were blood red.

" _Sean..."_ Mark growled.

Sean whimpered into my chest.

"Stop him, Felix!" He cried out as Mark moved towards us.

I pushed Mark over. He growled. Everyone ran out of the room and Emma locked the door.

"What the fuck happened?!" PJ cried out hugging Emma, who was terrified.

"I-- Where's Sean?" I asked.

I turned around to see Sean on his knees. He groaned as he hid his face in his hands.

"H-H-Help m-me." Sean cried.

I dropped onto the ground next to him.

"Are you okay?!" I asked him.

He stayed silent. PJ walked up to him and knelt down on one knee.

"Are you--" PJ didn't have time to finish his sentence before Sean pounced on top of him, growling.

"Sean, stop!!!" PJ cried out as he tried to hold Sean away from him.

PJ was no match for Sean's strength. Sean's eyes were red. PJ's hands fell onto the ground. Emma screamed as Sean repeatedly punched PJ. The man stopped fighting, as if he was knocked out. Blood leaked from his nose. I pulled Sean away. He glitched. His eyes returned to his normal blue colour. Sean stared at PJ on the floor and then to Emma who was crying uncontrollably.

"W-W-What...What did I..." Sean stuttered.

He turned around and looked at me. He hugged me before passing out onto the floor.


	2. Happy Ending.

**(From Sean's point of view...)**

I saw darkness ahead of me. A small glitch and...Mark was there.

" ** _Hello..._** " His dark voice echoed. " ** _Yo_** ** _u've been a b-bad boy, S-Sean._** " He glitched. " ** _You need to be taught some manners. Or...Felix does..._** " He smiled evilly. It showed a realistic video of Mark stabbing Felix, again...and again...and again... That's when I woke up. It was blurry for a couple seconds, then everything became clear. I turned my head to the side to see, Felix. He was sobbing.

"F-Felix?" I spoke with a weak voice.

"Sean!" He yelled happily.

"What happened?" I held Felix's hand.

"You...I don't know...well..You sent PJ to the hospital. He was out cold." He said gripping my hand.

"What?!" I yelled. "How?! I never touched him! I just remember... darkness..." I spoke.

"W-What were you dreaming of? You were twitching." Felix asked.

I stared into the distance for a second.

"Mark.." I muttered before taking a deep breath. "I dreamt of Mark..." I took another breath..."In m-my dream...H-he killed you!" I cried.

Felix's eyes opened wide.

"What?!" He yelled.

"He...killed you..." I muttered quietly.

He hugged me and I hugged back.

"Umm...We need...potatos??" I spoke.

"You need rest! Unless your up to it?" He said whilst helping me helping me up.

"I'll be fine, ya swedish fish." I laughed and hugged him.

We walked to the shop. Felix stayed outside whilst I went in. I walked into the bathroom, to get away and process in my mind what I had done to PJ. I was the only one in there...I thought. I leant over the bathroom sink and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Hello, Sean." A voice spoke.

I turned around to see Mark.

"M-Mark?! Mark!" I cried out. I was terrified from what happened yesterday.

He moved closer to me and got me against the door.

"M-Mark! Stop!" I cried out trying to push him away.

He kissed me. I pulled away and hit him onto the ground.

"I said... ** _STOP!!_** " I cried out angrily.

"You made the wrong choice." He stood up and walked over to me. He picked me up by the neck and held me against the door. As I struggled for air, he threw me across the room and I hit my head on the wall. My vision went blurry as I hit the floor.

"M-Mark... _stop..._ " I could barely speak.

He walked over to me and got on his knees.

"Should of chosen me!!!" He yelled.

Mark started to punch me again and again. My nose bled. I grew tired and unable to move. The last thing I saw was Mark pull out a small pocket knife, and start to carve something into my arm. Then, I passed out.

 **(From Felix's point of view)**

What the fuck is taking him so long? He's only getting one thing! I'll go check on him...

 _10 minutes later..._

I've looked through the whole shop.-Wait...the toilets! I walked into the men's bathroom yelling out Sean's name. I gasped when I saw Sean on the floor, unconscious. Blood leaking from his arm. The word 'Weakling' carved into his arm. I got down next to him and checked his pulse.

"Oh my god!" I called the ambulance. The next month he came out, better than before. We got married the next year. Mark was sent to serve a life sentence. And Sean never become Antisepticye again.

 ** _The end._**


End file.
